KIOSHIMA
Keanu Sung-Jung ( 키아누 성정, '''born August 12, 1995) is an South Korean professional wrestler signed to [https://cawmunity.wikia.com/wiki/VALOR_Wrestling '''VALOR Wrestling], ROX Wrestling, Freedom Pro, and Aero Academy. where he performs under the ring name Kioshima '''or Kio (stylized in all capital letters.) He is the current Canadian Champion, that he won at the [https://youtu.be/vMBWJb27lWw?t=1h10m26s '''All Or Nothing CPV]. Early life Born in the 송파구 / Songpa-gu District of Seoul, South Korea. According to sources, Keanu had a semi-normal childhood, he'd live among his father named Ji-kyu who apparently was not home very often, a stay at home mother named Son-yi, and older brother who's name is disclosed and also has not been seen to this day. Keanu and his family lived on an estate, until he had turned 18 years old. Once he reached adulthood he was given a certain task according to the sources. That task or any other further information regarding Keanu's origin, up bringing, or training except the information given is either disclosed or not obtained. It was reported, that KIOSHIMA was a student of the SUN DEVIL Dojo; being mentored by the founder, Damian MISERA. ''' Professional wrestling career '''Debut/Wrestle Orchestra (2017) The first appearance/debut of the arcane superstar by known knowledge was November 11th at [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7XF5mIlq_hg Wrestle Orchestra's Simmer Nation Army] in a bout for their Maestro Champion, Radical. KIOSHIMA would make a valiant effort, impressing many with his agile ability, and technical prowess. The match would conclude with Radical retaining by tapping out KIOSHIMA. Independent Circuit (2017-2018) Transitioning from his loss to Radical, the promising KIOSHIMA would take part in various promotions for the remainder of 2017, in hopes of getting his name out there. Some promotions include; the defunct iGlobal's Heart of Wrestling, the defunct Pro Wrestling ENDVR, the defunct HONOR Wrestling, and many few others. * FUTURE (2017-2018) He would debut for Future Wrestling on October 10th against [https://twitter.com/xBlackListedGod?lang=en Ryan Ricci] in a losing effort. KIOSHIMA would be featured in the 2018 edition of the FUTURE Wrestling intro. He'd also receive a Future Heavyweight Championship shot against their current champion, Harry Agace 'on February 11th at 'AES x FUTURE KIO would lose this match as well. On June 05, 2018, it was reported that KIO had left FUTURE after requesting his release from the company. * True-1 Pro (2018) On February 13th, KIO would make a surprise debut for the company, True-1 Pro donning a horned white mask and a tailored white suit, he would attack Micah Willows with a kendo stick after securing the victory in his match against KAZU. After this incident, KIOSHIMA would not be seen or heard from in True-1 Pro, indicating he was released from the company. * War Among Us (2018) On May 19th, KIO took part of the [https://youtu.be/SuU2-weFPA4 War Among Us CPV], in a winning effort against Jacob Amor. This would give both competitors a lot of recognition and praise. * KIO vs Frisco (2018) On January 18th, it was reported on Twitter that Lance Frisco would take on KIOSHIMA. KIO would retaliate by this news by attacking Frisco in a parking lot before telling a select few words. When the time came for the match, KIOSHIMA would lose to Frisco, shaking his hand after the bout. * CRISIS (2018) After his match with [https://cawmunity.wikia.com/wiki/Joshua_Phoenix Joshua Phoenix] for the first installment for CRISIS's Dramatic, [https://cawmunity.wikia.com/wiki/NAHMO NAHMO] would be seen meeting with KIO backstage to arrange a "deal". ROX Wrestling/ROX (2018) On June 7th, it was revealed on Twitter, that among eight other superstars some being, Kattya, [https://twitter.com/XO_Immortality Ariana Dynasty], and Max Harlton '''that those nine had joined the ROX roster. It was scheduled and announced that KIO would go one on one against [https://twitter.com/BritHeroSG '''Silas Green] in the first round of the ROX Ascendance Championship tournament. VALOR Wrestling (2018) On May 18th, as a part of the VALOR return, titled RESURRECTION, it was reported on Twitter that KIO would go one on one with YUKiTA Nori. LEGEND/KONY Tournament (2018) On January 7th, it was revealed on Twitter that KIOSHIMA would be the eighteenth entrant of the King of New York tournament. On June 21st, it was revealed that KIO would be featured on the first episode for his first round against Eric Levine. Cherish The Opportunity/CTO (2018) CTO would release KIOSHIMA's theme song on their official CTO Studios YouTube channel. At the end of July, Cherish the Opportunity announced it was due to close after it's Midnight Madness CPV. Therefore, KIO was not able to debut for the company. Freedom Pro (2018) It was announced that KIOSHIMA would go one on one with his mentor, Damian MISERA for the debuting Freedom Pro. However, due to "injuries", MISERA could not compete and he was replaced with [https://cawmunity.wikia.com/wiki/Alex_Stryder Alex Stryder]. KIO would defeat Stryder in an upset victory. = Aero Academy (2018) It was announced that KIOSHIMA would debut for Aero Academy at it's South Korea Takeoff show, against Jungwoo. The match came around, and KIO would succeed against Jungwoo. Personal life According to multiple different sources, information on the personal life of KIOSHIMA is classified and can not be released to the public. Although, there is very few to no details of his personal life revealed to the public, some information was brought to the media in the form of a TMZ interview. In addition, a wanted poster was surfaced online. Said poster was for KIO's arrest with the crime of drug trafficking. Also in the TMZ interview, the interviewer showed KIO the poster and asked him about the matter. He'd reply by rudely ripping the poster in two and saying: "People will do anything to put dirt on someone, what you just showed me was just that. There is no evidence of this, and if there was who is going to stop me...who?...exactly nobody. Now move onto the next fucking question.." Since then, no other information pertaining the poster has being brought to light or discussed. Although, rumors have been going around about KIO having some sort of secret agenda. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Limit Breaker (Leglock inverted cloverleaf transitioned from a kneebar) - 2017 ** White SUNSET I (Northern Lights Driver / Scoop Brainbuster) - 2017–2018, rarely used; adopted from MISERA, as his version of the Burakku Sunrise α ''(Vertical Drop Brainbuster) ** White SUNSET II (Electric Chair Driver) - 2018, rarely used ** '''Akuma's VENGEANCE' (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) - 2018–present ** BLACK SHINE (Running Knee Strike) - 2018–present * Nicknames ** "The Lord of the Flies" ** "Kingpin" ** "God" ** "Devil" ** "NEXT RETRO" * Entrance themes ** "Red Light Syndrome" by d.notive (2017) ** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jm-73zvv6YE&t=3s&_bVt84WMjWu6dKpfF7phJ9fKkocdAJb5=&index=6 "Put Em Up" (Hoxton Edit) by Lupe Fiasco] (2018) Championships and accomplishments * Independent Circuit ** Canadian Champion (1 time, current) External links [https://twitter.com/KlOSHIMA Twitter] Gallery Category:Wrestler Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Godlike Entity